


they did the waltz, they did the monster waltz

by dazesanddoodles



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Diners, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i need to stop it with these two but i lov them too much rip me, like dude, seb dips his fries in them and carlos is scandalized, seb is the animal whisperer, they split a milkshake yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazesanddoodles/pseuds/dazesanddoodles
Summary: diner date, time traveling cars*, and a smooch*the car doesn’t time travel
Relationships: Carlos/Seb Matthew-Smith, Seb Matthew-Smith & Original Matthew-Smith Sibling(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	they did the waltz, they did the monster waltz

**Author's Note:**

> the fic name is what it’s called in my docs ksjsjkd
> 
> hhhhHHHH sorry if this is too ooc, i just wanted to get them home
> 
> (i hope y’all don’t hate the big sister, i just wanted george to exist, plus i needed a shovel talk to happen (no matter how light))
> 
> enjoy?.?? i hope this isn’t comple t e trash

Homecoming was fun.

Carlos was more than happy to waltz the night away with his date but the earlier dance break was somewhat tiring. They slow danced until the end of the song before retiring to their table. When they sat, Carlos filled in Seb on everything that went down.

“Right, so it started off easy. Everyone was just taking pictures with their dates,” Seb winced apologetically at that and Carlos waved a hand, adding, “don’t worry, all is forgiven. Besides, we can do that later.” Seeing that Seb relaxed a bit he continued, “And then, in walks EJ, arm in arm with… Gina.”

A gasp, “No.”

Carlos snickered, “I haven't even gotten to the punch part.” It felt like they chatted for only a few minutes, yet apparently they kept the conversation going for thirty minutes. By the time they blinked back into reality, cleanup had started. Carlos poked Seb’s arm to point at the photo wall, which thankfully wasn't closed off yet. As the last people, they were able to take as many as they liked.

Finally exiting the party, they headed to the diner about a block down. After getting a booth, they dove back into their conversation. The waitress walked up to them and asked what they wanted and Carlos offered, “We could split a milkshake and fries?”

Seb brightened because, well, yes.

“Sure!”

Once the food arrived, Seb immediately took a fry and dipped it into the milkshake. He was to busy enjoying his food that he didn't even notice the complete and utter confusion on Carlos’s face.

“Why did, w-” the dancer wasn't able to complete his sentence because Seb, dear innocent, oblivious Seb, looked up and didn't seem to know what horrible crime against humanity he had committed. 

“Is something wrong?” he asked, dipping in another fry.

Carlos paused before he shook his head, “Everything's fine,” he then smiled at his date and took a fry of his own, “Just glad I'm here with you.”

Seb beamed, “Same here.”

The pair talked for a while before they finished their food. Carlos was drinking the last of the shake when Seb got out his phone.

“My sister’s outside,” he looked across the table at Carlos, “Need a ride?”

He thought about it before replying, “If you wouldn't mind.” 

Seb then stood, holding out his hand as he asked, “Ready to go then?”

Carlos took the extended hand, “Let's go.” They paid and left the diner.

Outside, they were greeted by a car that Carlos had, well he had not been expecting it to be honest.

“Huh.”

It was a baby blue classic convertible.

“George loves retro stuff,” Seb supplied, as if that made the car which seemingly time travelled make sense. Carlos thought about questioning it but decided against doing so.

A voice called out, “Sebbie get your butt in here.” 

The figure from the car (George?) moved her hat and saw him, he supposed, because she immediately added, “I'm guessing you're Carlos? Hi.”

Why was she wearing a hat this late?

“Why the hat George, it's dark out?” Seb seemed to have the same train of thought.

The figure shrugged, “You never know when you'll need a hat, Lobster.”

Carlos turned to his date as they climbed into the car, “Lobster?”

The farm boy blushed and George snickered, “That nickname has a history which will be unpacked later.” She turned on the car, “Anyway, where are my manners. I'm Georgia Matthew-Smith, most call me Georgie or George, and I'm this,” she pointed at Seb, “goofball’s big sister.” 

Carlos smiled at her, “I'm Carlos, Seb's date.” Georgia handed back her phone for him to put in his address and smirked at her brother unapologetically. “Oh yes, I've heard all about you.”

Carlos handed back the phone, commenting, “All good things I hope.” Georgia pulled out of the parking space, “Only the best. You should have seen him today. As soon as we got back to the farm, every sentence was ‘Carlos this’ and ‘Carlos that’.” 

Seb, blushing furiously, quickly reached for the aux cord, “That's enough of that.” His sister seemed to protest but got distracted when he pressed play on the song.

Turning a corner, Carlos felt his hand brush Seb's and he was content. The rest of the car ride was peacefully quiet, with soft country(?) music drifting through the speakers and up to the sky. 

The group finally pulled up to his house and Seb moved to step out of the car. Carlos gave him the side eye but he relented when Seb cited, “I gotta do the opening your door thing.” Just before he left, his sister asked him to find her aux cord.

As soon as Seb was out, Georgia sighed before turning around, “I hope you aren't mad at Seb about the cow thing. It really wasn't his fault, Gracie forgot to close the pasture and well, things got a little chaotic. We wouldn’t have held him back, but Rosaline pretty much only responds to Sebbie so…”

She was interrupted by Seb knocking on her door. By rolling down her window, Carlos was able to catch glimpses of his date who was, unfortunately, mostly hidden by the hat.

“I couldn't find it,” he said to her, only to have the window roll up once again.

“Look better,” she called out before raising the window completely.

Carlos piped up, “I'm not mad about tonight, he told me about the cow. Forgive and forget.”

“Yeah,” she smiled at him, “forgive and forget.”

She faced the front and looked back in the rearview mirror, “Oh and for the standard shovel talk bit. Seb might be a dork but I love him, so if you hurt him, they will never find your body.” 

Carlos opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted when Seb once again knocked on the drivers window. 

“I seriously can’t find your aux cord.” he said, opening her door.

She grinned at him, “That’s because it’s in the car you dingus.”

He groaned and shut the door, walking around the car.

Seb opened Carlos’s door, completely ignoring his cackling sister who waved goodbye to Carlos in her fit, and helped him step out.

They made their way up the path and reached the porch.

“So…” Carlos started.

“So…” Seb echoed.

Carlos looked down in thought, “I don't know where to go from here.”

“I have an idea,” he felt his hand be held and flicked his gaze up to his companion, would you maybe like to go out sometime next week?”

Carlos smiled, “I'd like that a lot, _Lobster_.”

Seb groaned, “Not you too.” Carlos opened his mouth to respond, only to be interrupted by a honk.

They made eye contact for about 0.2 seconds before collapsing into a fit of giggles.

“I guess that means I have to get going,” Seb said. Carlos gave his hand a light squeeze before letting go, “Guess so… see you at school?” 

Seb paused for a moment that seemed to last forever before giving Carlos a light peck on the cheek. “See you at school.” Carlos possibly short circuited, seeing as the farm boy was already getting into the car when he was able to function again. He waved to the car as it, in all of its blue time traveling glory, disappeared around the corner.

Homecoming was fun.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhHHH WAS THAT OKAY??
> 
> IDK FAM, BUT IT WAS A RIDE TO WRITE
> 
> am i going to make carlos short-circuiting a thing? yes. yes i am.
> 
> ummmmm yeah! hope you enjoyed my garba- fic, it took a while bc i rewrote the beginning ksjsjjsks 
> 
> have a nice day? night? 2019?
> 
> stream orville peck, only gay cowboy musician (besides seb ofc) i will acknowledge (jk, ily2 lil nas x)
> 
> oh and comment, why do you think seb’s nickname is lobster :0


End file.
